Karena Engkau
by karikazuka
Summary: Kau yang kucinta, kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa dan sampai selama-lamanya/"Senyum lebih lebar lagi, Hinata-chan!"/"Dapatkah aku dapat terus melihat senyummu, Naruto-kun?"/ "Terima kasih untuk cintamu,"/" Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."/Karena cinta ada. Dan cinta Naruto, akan terus untuk Hinata.\NaruHina/ EDITED


**Karena Engkau**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina, AU**

**Inspirated from: KISS - Because I'm a girl**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Kau yang kucinta.

Kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa dan sampai selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

"Nah, bisa geser ke kanan sedikit?"

Seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiruan dengan mata levender lembutnya menoleh—menyibakkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah begitu melihat sosok jauh di depannya.

"Ya, senyum seperti itu! Tahan!"

Gadis itu makin merona sambil menahan senyumnya. Ia menggenggam erat buku besar di kedua tangannya—seolah buku itu dapat terjatuh saat itu juga.

**Cekrek!**

"Nah, sekali lagi!"

"Hinata, sedang apa?"

Gadis itu menoleh dari tempat persembunyiannya. Manik mata mutiaranya bergulir cemas dan ia menjawab, "A-anu ... I-itu ..."

Sahabat Hinata yang berambut merah muda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat posisi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu kini tengah berjongkok dibalik sebuah tanaman rimbun yang ditanam rapi di tengah kota—mengamati seseorang dengan wajah merah.

Seseorang dengan mata biru laut, rambut kuning cerah dan membawa sebuah kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Sudah seminggu ini Hinata terus bersembunyi mengamati lelaki itu.

"Ayo, kalau mau kenalan sama dia, akan kubantu!" kata Sakura sedikit gemas dengan ulah sahabatnya satu ini. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata yang berjongkok agar sejajar dengannya.

"Ja-jangan, Sakura-_chan_ ..." Hinata menggeleng malu. Ia mendekap erat buku tebalnya dengan wajah merona.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham dan menambahkan, "Ya sudah, ayo pergi!"

Hinata mengerti maksud ajakan Sakura dan mengangguk paham. Rok ungunya berkibar terkena angin musim gugur dan membuat ia sedikit merinding kedinginan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa mendekapkan diri lebih hangat dan lebih erat lagi.

Sakura tersenyum diam-diam dan menggeret Hinata menuju arah lelaki berambut kuning cerah yang sedang memotret tersebut. Begitu sampai beberapa meter di dekat lelaki itu, Sakura melepaskan diri dan berlari menjauh.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_!" panggilnya dengan terbata-bata. Ia sudah ditinggal Sakura duluan, apalagi ...

**Cekrek!**

"Yah, gak terfoto ..." desah lelaki bermata sebiru laut itu kecewa. Ia menurunkan lensa kameranya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut setengah mati begitu mendapati dirinya yang kena potret. Ia segera menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku!"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan nyengir lebar, "Ah, tidak masalah, kok!" Ia menimang-nimang kameranya dengan ringan.

Hinata membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlari mengejar Sakura di depannya. Wajahnya serasa terbakar karena bisa berbicara pada lelaki tampan itu.

Sedangkan si lelaki?

Ia hanya memandang sejenak jejak Hinata yang menjauh, sedikit tersenyum geli kemudian memotret lagi.

.

.

.

"Ini harganya berapa?"

Hinata yang sedang bertugas di mesin kasir mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentak dengan wajah merah. Lelaki tampan itu, kenapa bisa di tempat kerjanya?

"I-itu ..." Hinata tergagap-gagap dengan wajah merahnya dan melanjutkan, "Li-lima ri-ribu ..."

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya lelaki itu seraya mengangkat sebuah pasta gigi. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat wajah merah padam gadis bermata lavender di depannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mengecek komputernya dan berkata, "Ka-kalau itu, e-enam ribu ..."

"Bagusan yang mana?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. Ia membandingkan sebatang pasta gigi dengan sebuah obat kumur.

"Du-duanya ba-bagus," jawab Hinata berusaha tersenyum ramah walau dengan wajah merah. "Ka-kami punya testernya ka-kalau mau ..."

"Mau!" Lelaki berambut pirang itu berseru penuh semangat. Manik matanya berbinar begitu cerah menatap sang Lavender.

Hinata kembali tersipu malu. Dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan dia mengambil tester beberapa meter dari mesin kasirnya dan memberikan isyarat agar si lelaki mendekat padanya.

"I-ini ..." Hinata menyerahkan segelas kecil obat kumur dan pasta gigi beserta sikat kecil. Ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang mungkin saja pingsan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengambil ketiga benda tersebut. "Aku, sepetinya beli dua-duanya saja, deh," ucap lelaki itu setelah mencoba kedua benda tersebut.

Hinata mengangguk paham dan berjalan sempoyongan lagi menuju mesin kasir. "Semuanya se-sebelas ribu ..."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera mengeluarkan dompetnya seraya berkata, "Hey, apa kau sakit?"

Hinata berjengit kaget. Apakah ia terlihat seperti orang sakit? Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab dan hanya sanggup mengambil uang yang diberikan lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

**Sret**

"Hehe ... Kurasa kau harus gunakan _sweater_ supaya tubuhmu hangat." Lelaki itu nyengir dan kemudian mengambil belanjaannya. Secepat kilat menghilang, tanpa sempat Hinata berkata apapun.

"Hinata, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari ruang pegawai. Mata _emerald_-nya mengamati Hinata yang akan megap-megap dengan wajah merah itu.

"A-i-itu ta-t ..." Hinata hanya mampu menunjuk _sweater_ dan pintu etalase swalayan dengan meracau.

.

.

.

"Hey, dari mana kau tahu studioku?"

Lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu tersenyum bersemangat ketika mendapati gadis berambut indigo panjang yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke studionya.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kartu nama dan sekantong plastik. "Aku me-menemukan kartu nama ini terjatuh di depan kasir."

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu mengangguk-angguk. "_Teme, _urus ini dulu ya!" Naruto berseru pada kawannya yang tak jauh dari sana untuk mengurusi pemotretan.

"Hn." Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk datar. Ia segera mendekati lensa kamera dan mulai memotret model di depannya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya untukku," kata Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum malu. Ia menyodorkan _sweater_ cokelat yang telah ia cuci dan setrika perlahan-lahan pada Naruto.

"Hehe, sebenarnya kau bawa saja juga tidak apa-apa!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menerima _sweater_ yang diberikan Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Hinata terkejut sekali lagi dan berusaha menjawab, "Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga ..."

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya ke lokasi pemotretannya. "Hinata-_chan_, mau coba foto?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia bingung mau bergerak ke mana, sementara Naruto telah kembali pada lensa kamera yang diambil alih kawannya tadi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ta-tapi aku ..."

"Sudah, ayo pose!" Lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu memberikan isyarat tangan dengan cengiran lebar. "Sasuke, berikan arahan cahaya yang pas!"

Kawannya itu mendengus dan bergumam, "Cerewet." Tapi akhirnya ia juga melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kawannya.

Hinata berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Senyum, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Naruto lagi. Tangannya memegang _shotter_ kamera—bersiap memotret gadis cantik di depan lensa kameranya.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Kaku.

**Cekrek!**

.

.

.

"Senyum lebih lebar lagi, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk seikat besar bunga lavender di tangannya. Senyum yang manis.

Kini genap setengah tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka berdua. Sejak kejadian pemotretan, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah mengikat suatu hubungan sederhana yang manis.

Naruto segera mendatangi gadis berambut indigo panjang itu dan mengusap puncak rambutnya. "Hey, kau makin pintar berpose, ya!" Senyum cerahnya seperti biasa melumerkan hati tiap orang yang menatapnya.

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Na-naruto-_kun_ ..." Kebiasaannya mulai lagi—memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Malu, malu sekali.

Naruto tersenyum lebar—membuat wajahnya tampan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat adanya. Segera ia merengkuh bahu Hinata dengan lengan kanannya dan berseru pada Sasuke yang baru saja membawa kotak besar, "_Teme_, fotokan kami berdua!"

Sasuke meletakkan kotak besarnya dan mendengus kecil. "Siap?" tanyanya begitu ia siap dibalik lensa kamera.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata lebih erat dan gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum dengan tangan kanan menunjukkan dua jari.

"Satu ..."

"Dua ..." Sasuke menyeringai tipis—memberikan isyarat pada Naruto.

"Tiga."

Naruto mengerti isyarat itu dan langsung meraih pipi kanan Hinata dengan tangannya yang ia rengkuhkan tadi. Dengan cepat ia mencium pipi kiri Hinata yang membuka mulutnya kaget.

**Cekrek!**

"_Nice_," komentar Sasuke dengan menunjukkan jempol kanannya dan seringai tipisnya. "Mau dicetak dua?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Sementara Hinata?

**BRUK**

"Lho, Hinata-_chan_?!"

Wah, sepertinya ia sudah melemas dengan wajah merah padamnya.

Pingsan.

.

.

.

Senyum merekah indah di bibir gadis itu. Kini Hinata duduk di meja kerja, tempat Naruto—kekasihnya—biasa mengepak foto-foto dan membersihkan kameranya.

Tangannya mengelus sebuah foto yang baru saja selesai dicetak. Foto dirinya dan Naruto. Salah satu dari foto itu bahkan telah dipajang di dinding samping meja kerja si lelaki bermata _ocean blue_ dengan begitu baiknya.

"Hinata-_chan_, bisa tolong kau ambilkan larutan untuk cuci cetak di ruang cuci utama? Di ruang cuci satu lagi habis."

"I-iya!" Hinata segera berjalan riang menuju ruang cuci cetak utama—tempat biasa Naruto menyimpan foto-foto yang baru dicuci dan menaruh cairan cucinya.

"Yang mana?" gumam Hinata pelan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yang terlihat hanya ratusan foto yang sedang dijemur. Dan kebanyakan foto-fotonya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuat merona merah.

Naruto, orang sudah ia sukai sejak lama—sejak melihat lelaki itu memotret ke sana ke mari dengan cengiran jahilnya. Satu yang membuat Hinata menyukai Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah, ini!" Gadis itu berusaha meraih botol di atas rak dengan semangat. Tubuhnya ia jinjitkan karena tak mampu menggapai botol tersebut.

Satu, tapi selalu membawa arti yang berlebih untuk gadis bermata lavender ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cuma satu ...

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

... senyum tulus lelaki itu.

"_Dapatkah aku dapat terus melihat senyummu, Naruto-_kun_?"_

.

.

.

"Ia kehilangan penglihatannya."

Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum menusuk dan batu menghantam Naruto secara bersamaan. Mata biru lautnya hanya memandang pintu ruang UGD yang dihuni oleh kekasihnya kini. Terdengar suara jejeritan sakit yang memilukan di sana.

Sakura menangis dan mencengkram mentelnya kuat-kuat. Sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi harus mengalami hal seperti ini. "Hinata ..."

Sasuke sendiri terduduk lemas di bangku ruang tunggu. Telinganya pun tak tuli. Ia jelas mendengar jeritan sakit gadis Hyuuga itu. Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Dokter, bisa kau bius dia?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan.

"Jeritannya terlalu keras," tambah Naruto seraya menutup kedua mata biru lautnya. Tangannya meraih kunci motornya dan berlalu pergi.

"Lelaki kurang ajar!" teriak Sakura dengan suara keras. "Teganya kau meninggalkan Hinata dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau tak tahu betapa ia menyukaimu?!"

Naruto diam saja. Ia tidak berbalik, maupun menoleh sedikitpun.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Tidak sanggup ...

.

.

.

Lelaki bermata sebiru lautan itu mengendarai motornya kembali ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Meja penuh kenangan.

Matanya tertumbuk pada foto yang tertempel di dinding samping meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya tengah mencium pipi sang Hyuuga. Foto yang sarat akan kenangan juga.

Segeralah tangannya mencabut foto itu, dan merobeknya di bagian dirinya dan Hinata—memisahkan dua potongan gambar tubuh keduanya. Kemudian ia menempelkan kembali foto Hinata di dinding.

Dengan cepat ia mengepak semua barang-barangnya seraya menelepon sebuah nomor yang dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Ya, aku akan pergi setelah ini," ucap Naruto tegas pada suara di seberang. "Aku ingin menjual motorku."

Dengan cepat menutup kopernya dan membawanya pergi.

Tidak, ia akan pergi sekarang. Tidak ada yang akan ada yang bisa menahannya dengan keputusan ini.

.

.

.

**Tiga minggu kemudian**

"Buka matamu perlahan-lahan."

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya setelah sekian lamanya. Kini ia telah menjalani pengobatan dan operasi mata, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat lagi.

Perlahan ia buka, menampilkan kedua bola mata indah yang tersembunyi di sana. Yang terlihat pertama kali olehnya adalah sebuah kue dan beberapa orang yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan senang.

"Bisa lihat?" tanya sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mana dia?

Mana Naruto?

"Sakura-_chan_, mana Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata perlan-pelan. Ia menoleh, barangkali lelaki itu bersembunyi.

Selama ini yang ia tahu, Naruto tidak ada bersamanya karena ia ada pekerjaan. Sakura yang bilang dan sahabatnya itu tak mungkin bohong.

Ia rindu, sangat rindu. Ia tidak sabar melihat senyum cerah lelaki itu lagi—menyambut kesembuhannya dengan teriakan heboh.

"..."

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

"Dia ..." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam dalam. Ini saatnya untuk memberitahu semuanya, "Pergi."

"Ma-maksudnya?" Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum—walau hasilnya kaku. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja mendekati Hinata dan berkata, "_Dobe_ pergi dari kota ini. Ia pindah sejak kecelakaan matamu."

"Ti-tidak ..."

Air mata pertama gadis itu terjatuh. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis keras. Ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

Ia cinta, cinta sekali lelaki itu.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Apa kau tak mau menerimaku lagi?"_

"_Apa kau berpikir aku tak dapat melihat lagi, hingga kau meninggalkanku?"_

.

.

.

Hinata kini berada di rumah sekaligus studio lelaki itu. Kosong. Nampak agak berantakan di sana. Ia masih bisa melihat beberapa penyangga kamera dan tirai foto terpasang di tempat yang sama.

Langkahnya berhenti di meja kerja lelaki itu. Matanya mendapati fotonya yang telah terobek—hanya fotonya yang ada di sana. Fotonya tanpa diri lelaki itu.

Hinata menangis sambil tersenyum getir. Ia mengambil foto itu dan mencengkramnya erat.

Tidak akan sama, jika tidak melihat Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu. Hinata mulai menunjukkan sikapnya yang seperti biasa.

Kini ia terduduk di kamarnya sambil menonton film komedi di layar televisi. Tangannya sudah menggenggam sebaskom besar es krim cokelat kesukaannya.

"Lihat, apa ini?"

"Tobi anak baik!"

Terdengar suara tawa tak tertahankan di sana. Melihat sosok manusia bertopeng menari-nari sambil mengeluarkan gurauannya dengan riang. Hinata menyendok sesendok penuh es dan memasukkan paksa pada mulutnya.

Walau yang terdengar adalah suara tawa, tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah suara televisi. Gadis itu tidak tertawa ataupun tersenyum sama sekali. Ia menangis sambil melahap paksa ek krim kesukaannya.

Rasanya hambar.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, jika bukan Naruto.

.

.

.

Kini gadis berambut panjang ini telah berdiri di swalayan tempatnya bekerja sepeti biasa.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura dari belakang.

Hinata tidak menoleh. ia hanya berkata, "A-aku tak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_ ..." Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya dan melanjutkan, "Be-benar ti-tidak apa-apa ..."

"Kau sadar?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Kau tidak lihat matamu?"

Saatnya Hinata mengetahui semuanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya bagaikan tanpa roh seperti ini.

Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Apa maksudnya?"

"Cobalah bercermin, Hinata." Suara Sakura terdengar lembut dan menahan tangis. Ia tidak tega sebenarnya namun ia harus tetap melakukannya.

Hinata mengambil cermin dari dalam laci kasir dan melihat matanya. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah mau menatap matanya sendiri. Karena jika ia menatap matanya, ia akan teringat peristiwa itu lagi.

Tangan Hinata bergetar menggenggam cermin tanggung di hadapannya.

"I-ini ..."

.

.

.

**Bip bip bip**

Suara mesin penunjuk denyut jantung berbunyi dengan nada yang sama. Ada dua orang di sana. Yang satu terbangun, yang satu menutup dua bola matanya yang terluka.

"Kau siap?"

Ia menggenggam tangan si gadis yang kini terpejam matanya dan mengangguk. Ia akan siap dengan semua ini.

"Kau yakin, akan memberikan matamu untuk gadis ini?" tanya sang dokter dengan masker yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia memastikan kalau lelaki ini benar akan melakukannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pasti. "Aku yakin."

Sang dokter mengangguk. Seketika itu pula, ranjang mereka yang sejajar itu dijauhkan satu sama lain. Melepaskan paksa dua insan yang bergandengan tangan.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap tangannya dari tangan Hinata yang terus menjauh. Ia ingin terus menggenggam tangan itu.

Lalu dirasakannya wajahnya ditutupi sebuah kain yang lubang di bagian matanya. Wajahnya dipalingkan paksa agar menghadap arah lampu di atasnya.

Ia ingin ...

Ia ingin sekali ...

Hinata dapat melihat seperti dulu ...

Tersenyum seperti dulu ...

"Biarkan mataku jadi matanya," bisik Naruto, kemudian ia menutup kedua manik biru lautnya—meninggalkan bekas air yang mengalir di sana.

Seketika, semuanya jadi gelap.

_._

_._

"_Ma-maafkan aku!"_

"_Na-Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_Hi-hinata Hyu-Hyuuga ..."_

"_KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

"_Dia orang yang selalu bersamaku ..."_

"_Setidaknya, biarlah aku menggantikan dirinya ..."_

.

.

.

"Dia di Amegakure."

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar semua cerita dari sahabatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau matanya kini adalah mata dari orang yang dikasihinya.

Orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Sebenarnya dia menjual motor kesayangannya untuk biaya operasi matamu ..." Sakura turut menangis. Ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau bukan hanya Hinata yang mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"... dia bilang, ia tidak mau kau tahu dia di mana dan apa yang telah ia lakukan."

.

.

.

Suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan terdengar lembut di telinga gadis itu. Ia merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Angin musim gugur nampak begitu dingin dan kencang, hingga menyergap sampai ke tulang.

Hinata kini berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hawa musim gugur memang dingin, namun hatinya jauh lebih dingin. Serasa beku.

Di hadapannya kini, orang yang dicintainya duduk dengan menggenggam sebuah tongkat dan memakai kaca mata hitam legam. Tubuh itu jauh lebih kurus daripada saat mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada lagi mata biru laut itu.

Karena mata itu ada di tubuh Hinata sekarang.

Secarik kertas dari tangan lelaki itu tertiup angin. Hinata segera memungutnya—dan air matanya meleleh berjatuhan

Fotonya bersama Naruto waktu itu.

Terlihat ia membuka mulut kaget, sementara Naruto mencium pipinya sambil merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ah, terima kasih!" kata lelaki itu setelah kertas foto itu kembali ke tangannya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan tongkat sebagai penuntunnya.

Lidah Hinata kelu untuk berkata apapun. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sementara lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh lagi. Meninggalkan gadis berambut kebiruan itu dalam kerinduan dan kesedihannya.

"Na—"

Hinata berusaha membuka suaranya, namun ia tak mampu. Tangisnya yang lebih mendominan saat ini.

"_Dia orang yang selalu bersamaku, menemani hari-hariku ..."_

"_... Kini aku tidak bisa bersamanya, memeluknya dalam rengkuhanku ..."_

"_... tapi aku akan terus mencintainya."_

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Lidah gadis itu kelu. Tapi ia tidak mau berdiam diri. Ia berlari mengejar sosok lelaki itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Naruto tercekat.

"Te-terima kasih untuk cintamu."

"Kau ..."

"A-aku tetap mencintaimu." Hinata menangis dibalik punggung sang Uzumaki—memeluk dengan segenap rasa sayangnya. Rindunya. Semuanya.

_._

_._

"_Dia orang yang kucinta."_

"_Hanya padanya aku dapat tersenyum."_

"_Selamanya dia yang kucinta."_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edited: 30 August 2012_

_Special thanks to__**: **_**Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki, Na Fourthok'og, , Neerval-Li, Syeren, Permen Caca, Natsumi H, Hyu-chan, Gyurin Kim,Delfiana Days, skyespahntom**

_And ..._

**You.**

_Thanks for reading, see you all ... _:)

Karikazuka


End file.
